Home isn't so sweet
by welcmtomywrld07
Summary: A woman returns to find her fiancee has found someone else. Maria meets her ex-fiancees brother, and they become very close.


The grass in the park was cold, the moon was very bright, and the glare off of the lake was absolutely beautiful. They laid in the grass joking and staring at the stars when the nighttime breeze blew threw, she shivered, and he offered his jacket to her. As usual she accepted with no hesitation because she loved the way his jacket smelled. Not only that, she loved him with all of her heart, and could not live without him. Though they never said anything, both of them knew they loved each other, and loved to be around each other.

"I can't wait until this weekend," She said with a grin on her face then kissed him.

"Me eith-," She interrupted him, with yet another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. They were engaged and about to move in together; their lives were going great, they were madly in love, had plans to marry and have a family, and live happily ever after.

"Well, I better go, I have the early shift tomorrow," He said sadly, stood up, and started walking away.

"Okay then, I'll see you Friday night!" She yelled after him. She watched him walk away, and sighed just as he left her sight. She laid there for a few more hours, staring at the big black sky with little glowing specks all over it. She closed her eyes and thought of her fiancée again.

As the dust cleared, Maria took a few steps forward. She looked around in all directions and saw hundreds of people, not to mention the mountains, she had no idea where any of them had come from. She could have sworn that just a few seconds before she was in the park laying in the grass and staring at the stars. But now, now she had no clue where she was, she was lost, she saw the faces of the others around her, and they looked just as bewildered as she must have.

"Okay, let me get this straight, I disappeared? How is that possible? I remember being the park then I was here. I don't know what happened. What's happening, where am I?" Maria stated hysterically.

"Don't worry ma'am, you and the others will be just fine, just for now I need you to answer some questions for me, okay? The woman behind the glass said assuringly.

"Okay. What do you need to know?"

"I need to know about you, your name, age, the day it was when you went missing, what you last remember, where you were, and anything else you want to tell me."

"My name is Maria Sanchez and I'm 27. It was a Wednesday, my fiancée and I were in the park, he left, but I stayed, and watched the stars for a little bit; it was such a peaceful night. This is his jacket, he gave it to me because it was a little chilly. It was September 6, 1998 it was a beautiful night, but then most are in Phoenix, I suppose. Where is my fiancée? Am I going to be able to see him soon?" She got worked up again.

"It's okay ma'am, you'll get to see him soon, what is his name, and is there anything else you want to tell me? The woman asked sweetly.

"His name is Isaac Brooks, and no I don't think there's anything else I need to tell you."

"Okay then, I'll see that he is contacted and knows you are okay, and that's all I need, oh remember Maria, you are returnee number 4136."

"Thank you," Maria said as she stood and walked towards the other corner of the room where her cot was. She laid down and smelled her jacket, the smell that made her feel so safe and secure was gone. She began to cry. A man came from the television in the center of the room and handed her a tissue. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out who it was.

"Hi, I'm Jack," The tall man introduced himself to her. Now the name even seemed familiar, but still she could not place him. "You are Maria aren't you? Maria Sanchez?" He asked her this obviously not sure of himself but still took the risk.

"Yes that's my name, can I help you?" She was starting to realize who he was. "Wait, aren't you Jack Brooks? I've seen you in pictures with my fiancée, aren't you his brother? I'm guessing that's how you recognized me." There was a mutual understanding between them, they spent hours and days talking about what had happened, and as far as Jack knew Isaac hadn't even dated since Maria went missing and likely didn't in the two years that Jack himself was missing. They spent the remaining days in containment getting to know each other laughing and joking just waiting for them to be released.


End file.
